


but they were not

by crystallizedcherry



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Banjarmasin, Borneo, Gen, Historical, Japanese Occupation of Dutch East Indies, WW2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 17:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5635336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/crystallizedcherry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After securing the northern part of Borneo, Nesia knew Kiku would march further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but they were not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magma_maiden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/gifts).



**hetalia** © **hidekazu himaruya**  
_the author gains no financial profit in the making.  
_

* * *

She had already heard that after a heavy February rain in Balikpapan, a unit of men left its port, prepared well for a plan. A plan she had predicted, she had foreseen.

Nevertheless, she was no a person who would take more risk by not keeping all as a secrecy. She put them in her mind, while measuring what plans she should take. Some said that she was too independent, she was weirdly too brave to act alone and too much risk-taker of her own, but she was okay this way. She could not let more chaos emerge had she talked about Kiku's march southward with the panicked people. Moreover, Bandjermasin would only be a buffer instead of their main objection. There would be a bigger goal out there: an operation the Japanese had fixed the preparation from the beginning. Java.

(And by the time of the plan’s execution, she hoped that she would be in the right time, right place. Though 'who was she to fight alone?', but at least it was not 'who was she to predict?')

"Shall we prepare something, _Ka_?" Bandjermasin whispered to her in his hoarse, pessimistic voice. His eyes were at alarmed state, as many _Walanda_ were present in the room at the moment. "Or shall we cooperate with these people?"

"Ssh. Don't ever think so," she hushed him with stressed tone. "Let's just revise this report. Lars' boss wasn't very pleased with Kotabaroe one. Someone has to go back to the village to discuss this issue. Would you like to go there by yourself? I have to take care things here. Some people in Kalayan River and Teloek Dalam need help."

"As you wish." However, Nesia found no determination in his reply. He plainly stared at his sister before turned his back on her.

Nesia left the room unnoticedly. Right before rushing to the front door, she was almost bumped into an administrator making his way to the simple meeting room at the left of her.

"We need more support from Army HQ in Java Island! Japan is getting closer and half of our people are currently in Pangkalanboen!"

Nesia stopped at her track. She took some paces closer to the thin wall of the room.

"Where are they, exactly?"

"According to our spies in eastern shore of south Borneo, they has just engaged to an attack on the town of Kotabaroe, but they met with minimum resistance."

She needed to listen no more. She ran from the office but greeted by soft pitter-patters and the petrichor came suddenly out of nowhere. Near the bridge, where the office was already concealed by many other wooden building and tall, crowded trees, she stopped again.

The soft fall of rain in no time turned heavier and heavier and Nesia clutched her bag to her chest, then ran rowards the nearest small shop that half of its door left closed.

Her eyes laid on the ground, where the water needles clashed with the muddy soil and found their way with the others and formed a pond where she hoped she could see future on the surface. At least the near future.

If only her brothers and sisters along with her could now, at the very moment, together flood the world with their own principles of peace.

_If only_.

But the were not the pitter-patters of the rain.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> * Ka, is, in Banjarese, how we address older sister.  
> * Walanda, local calling for 'Dutch'. (for comparation, in bahasa Indonesia, Dutch is 'Belanda', this Banjarese version is influenced by local dialect.)
> 
> This fanfic is written based on Japanese occupation of South Borneo in 1942, after they secured Balikpapan and before Java Operation. This event occured less than a month before the agreement where Dutch surrendered to Japan. For further reading: warfare.altervista.org/DutchEastIndies/bandjermasin.html
> 
> and Derp, I give this present for you as you are the only one who I could share a looooot about Nesia in APH fandom with.


End file.
